No Way Down
|season=1 |number=4 |image=File:No Way Down title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=October 16, 1987 |writer=James Crocker |director=Thomas J. Wright |previous=Siege |next=Masques }} "No Way Down" is the fourth episode of the 1st season of Beauty and the Beast. Plot Upon being injured in an explosion, a half-blind Vincent is captured by a vicious street gang. Catherine, with the help of her self-defense teacher Isaac, is out to find Vincent. Synopsis Notes *Merritt Butrick is known to ''Star Trek'' fans as David Marcus from the movies ''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' and ''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock''. Butrick would later go on to play T'Jon in the ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' episode "Symbiosis". Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Linda Hamilton as Catherine Chandler *Ron Perlman as Vincent *Roy Dotrice as Jacob "Father" Wells *Jay Acovone as Joe Maxwell *Renn Woods as Edie *Chris Nash as Chris *Merritt Butrick as Shake *Jeffrey Combs as Python *Elizabeth Gorcey as Cozy *Gela Nash as Miss Patricia *Nancy Lenehan as Lucy *Delroy Lindo as Issac Stubbs *Tony Longo as Howie *Russ Marin as Red *Al Mancini as Cab Driver *Fran Montano as Grimes *Paul T. Murray as Tony *Mayim Bialik as Ellie *James Cavan as Wino *Thomas Dewier as Savage #1 *Jack Jozefson as Cabbie *A. Michael Lerner as Cheeck *Jimmy Ortega as Dice *Charlie Picerni as Savage #2 *Bernie Pock as Sco *Richard Partlow as Voice of Underground Man (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Thomas J. Wright *Written by James Crocker *Produced by John David, Harvey Frand, Paul Junger Witt, Ron Koslow, Stephen Kurzfeld, Andrew Laskos, David E. Peckinpah, Tony Thomas and Christopher Toyne *Music by Lee Holdridge *Cinematography by Roy H. Wagner *Casting - Penny Ellers and Joyce Robinson *Production Designer - John B. Mansbridge *Set Decorator - Leonard A. Mazzola *Costume Designer - Judy Evans Editorial Department *Tom Overton - Colorist *John Potter - Colorist Makeup Department *Rick Baker - Designer and Creator: "Beast" *Gloria Montemayor - Hair Stylist *Jack Wilson - Makeup Artist *Margaret Prentice - Lead Prosthetic Makeup Artist: Beast Makeup - Vincent (uncredited) *Tim Turner - Beast Crew: Rick Baker (uncredited) Production Management *Ann Kindberg - Unit Production Manager *Harry Waterson - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Mary Ellen Canniff - First Assistant Director *Bruce Solow - Second Assistant Director *Robert Brooks Mendel - DGA Trainee (uncredited) Art Department *Michael A. Contreraz - Labor Foreman *Wally Wall - Property Master Sound Department *Andy D'Addario - Sound Mixer *Anthony Mazzei - Sound Editor / Supervising Sound Editor *Patrick Mitchell - Sound Mixer Special Effects *Larry Fioritto - Special Effects Coordinator Stunts *Fred Lerner - Stunt Coordinator *Bruce Paul Barbour - Stunt Performer (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department *Vincent Contarino - Lighting Technician Costume and Wardrobe Department *Ron Hodge - Costumer *Mary Taylor - Costumer Music Department *Tom Boyd - Oboe Soloist *Lee Holdridge - Composer: Theme Music *Don Sanders - Music Editor Other Crew *Kathy Barrett - Script Supervisor *George R.R. Martin - Executive Story Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0520513/ No Way Down] at IMDb Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes